Chapter 1.02 D
Chapter 1.02 D is the third chapter of the Side Story of the Doctor Edition. Synopsis On the recruiting grounds, companies look for new soldiers to enlist them into their mercenary group. Quallet Marshhand, a Level 32 Captain of the Gravetender's First, just entered the area. He notes that the job of hiring new people mostly goes to some unlucky officer, sometimes to punish them; that leads to a bitter Sergeant holding a speech, which won't result in the recruitment of many able fighters. Therefore, Quallat goes to the place himself, despite not needing to do it due to his high position. Another reason is that he has the Skill Seeker, which allows him to discern those with the most potential. He studies the people who he is soon going to try to recruit, when he notices an "odd bunch" of Humans, "dressed strangely in bright clothing. One had a strange, flat object with a glowing light coming out one end." He starts his speech by telling that his company has the lowest mortality rate, leading to him gaining the attention of all present. A rookie in the Gravetender's Fist won't be expected to fight veterans, as it is sometimes the case for the other mercenary groups, which often results in an early death. The reason for that is that they are a *supression comaany*. They are active in the night and are "corpse battlers". *This* makes some people present twist their faces in disgust. Quallet has successfully recruited several new people, as it is often the case for him, and is lnw leading them to his campaign's area where they are to be trained for 4 days before they are expected to fight. During the training, Quallet notices how badly the Humans hold their weapons. One even had his sword accidentally slipped out his hands, making it throw through the air. Said person, together with the rest of the Humans, start to laugh, much to the Captain's anger. Quallet walks to the person and punches them, shouting at him that this is not a game and if he "cannot take this seriously," he will leave them "in this forest to rot!” This makes understandably the group of Humans flinch. After a bit more training the first battle starts. Kenjiro, a japanese student, kills a zombie. He sees Anko, another japanese student with whom he was at the airport before getting transported to the other world, on a ground freezing due to fear as a zombie starts running towards her. Before the Zombie could kill her, Kenjiro comes to save her life. After the battle, the otherworlders interact with each other. It becoems apparent that they are not all auqainted with one another. Quallet, after a successful battle, meets Officers of other campaigns and has a bit of small talk with them. They tell him of a new independent group that treat people, no matter which campaign they belong to, led by a capable Doctor. Characters * Quallet Marshhand (First Appearance) * Humans from Earth (First Appearance) ** Young Man with a Cardinals Hat ** Luan Khumalo ** Swordman Idiot ** Kenjiro Murata ** Aiko Nonomura ** Johanas ** Young man with Blonde Hair ** Many other Young men and women * Centaur with white fur (First Appearance) * Lizardgirl, with a magic class (First Appearance) * Xor (First Appearance) * Raeh (First Appearance) * Ulvial (First Appearance) * Exara (First Appearance) * [Doctor] (Mentioned) Companies Introduced and Mentioned Regular Companies: * Tanglelurk Lights * Virulent Plague * Raverian Fighters * Razorshard Armor * Roving Arrow Suppression Companies: * Gravetender’s Fist * Rot’s Bane * Untimely Demise Locations * Baleros Creatures * Zombies Category:Chapters Category:Doctor Edition